<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les étoiles du square Grimmaurd by Maya_Ccie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403728">Les étoiles du square Grimmaurd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie'>Maya_Ccie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Enfance, Family, Gen, Londres, Square Grimmaurd, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Young Sirius Black, famille - Freeform, famille black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils n'avaient jamais compris que chaque provocation n'était qu'un appel à l'aide, une supplique de plus. <br/>Quand il s'éloignait c'était en espérant qu'on viendrait le chercher, qu'un jour on finirait par l'aimer. <br/>[Recueil sur l'enfance de Sirius Black]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orion Black/Walburga Black</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.</p>
<p>Pour la petite histoire, j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps sur l'enfance de Sirius. Je me suis plongée dans la généalogie des Black et j'ai décidé de sauter le pas.</p>
<p>En soit, ce sera un recueil d'OS, pas forcément par ordre chronologique. Ce premier chapitre est plus une introduction.</p>
<p>J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Disclaimer : As usual, je ne touche malheureusement pas d'argent, tout appartient à JK Rowling et mon seul salaire est votre amour !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walburga Black n'avait jamais aimé. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce que c'était, d'en être capable. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours été ainsi belle, froide, ambitieuse, calculatrice.</p>
<p>Son cousin Orion lui ressemblait, de ce point de vue-là, énormément. Beaux, ambitieux, Sang-Pur, ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'ils se marieraient, ils avaient en plus été extrêmement satisfaits de voir combien ils étaient assortis. Ils avaient rapidement formé le couple le plus en vue et le plus étincelant de Poudlard. S'aimaient-ils ? évidemment que non, mais ils se respectaient et aspiraient à de grandes choses ensembles. C'était tout ce dont ils étaient capables.</p>
<p>Ils s'étaient mariés à 20 et 24 ans. La fête avait rassemblé toute la richesse, la noblesse de sang et le pouvoir du monde sorcier. La réception avait été sublime, digne de la très noble et très ancienne famille Black. Les mariés étaient jeunes, beaux, parfaitement assortis et promis à un bel avenir. Leur entrée dans la noble famille des Sang-Pur fût fracassante, leurs premières années de vie commune également.</p>
<p>Quittant l'immense manoir familial, Orion s'était réinstallé dans la maison des Black au cœur de Londres qui avait été délaissée pendant la guerre, le bruit des bombes s'écrasant sur les maisons d'à côté gênait Arcturus lorsqu'il voulait dormir. La maison était à leur image : grande, noble, froide… lugubre. Leur salon était rapidement devenu le lieu à fréquenter, siège de réceptions somptueuses pour les Sang-Pur d'Angleterre.</p>
<p>Orion avait rapidement trouvé du travail au Ministère dans la confédération internationale des sorciers, son ascension était fulgurante tandis que Walburga travaillait dans le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.</p>
<p>A 25 ans, ils possédaient déjà ce qu'ils visaient : la jeunesse, la richesse, la beauté, le pouvoir. Sans cesser d'en chercher plus.</p>
<p>Il y avait un seul point sur lequel ils étaient en désaccord : la famille, la leur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait d'enfants pour les aimer mais il était de leur devoir de perpétuer la grande famille des Black. Orion attendait ce moment avec impatience souhaitant fortement avoir un fils qui perpétuerait son nom. Walburga n'était pas tout à fait du même avis, elle savait et voulait que la famille Black perdure. Elle espérait juste que cette grande œuvre pourrait se passer de son intervention. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'avoir des enfants et certainement aucun de désir d'imposer une grossesse à son corps si parfait. En fait, intérieurement, elle misait sur son petit frère Cygnus pour accomplir cette tâche. Elle savait combien il désirait avoir des garçons et Druella si soumise et obéissante n'oserait certainement pas lui dire non. Alors elle imposait à Orion d'attendre.</p>
<p>Son mari était un homme fort, respecté et craint malgré son jeune âge mais il y avait tout de même une personne à qui il ne pouvait pas tout imposer et c'était Walburga. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser commander et si en apparence Orion était à la tête de la famille, dans le domaine de l'intimité conjugale sa femme était le maître. Ils partageaient le même lit quand elle voulait et ce n'était pas certainement pas quand elle risquait d'avoir un enfant.</p>
<p>Les années continuèrent à s'écouler, avec une seule ombre au tableau, Cygnus n'avait toujours pas de garçon. A la naissance de sa troisième fille Narcissa, Walburga céda.</p>
<p>Le couple possédait presque tout, il ne leur manquait plus qu'un fils pour hériter de cette gloire.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Cet enfant se fit attendre, comme s'il ne voulait pas venir dans cette famille. Walburga souhaitait presque renoncer lorsqu'enfin il arriva. La grossesse fût compliquée, elle la vécut très mal. Avec la fatigue et les nausées, elle perdit vite son beau teint et ses traits devinrent tirés. L'enfant s'agitait beaucoup, la privant souvent de sommeil et la gênant dans la journée. Elle se trouva vite énorme, handicapée. Elle regrettait d'avoir cédé, cet être qui grandissait en elle n'avait rien à faire là, elle se sentait étrangère à son propre corps. Walburga Black n'était pas faite pour donner la vie.</p>
<p>L'été 1959 fût extrêmement chaud à Londres, elle était en permanence inconfortable et alla se réfugier dans la propriété de sa mère dans le Staffordshire. Elle détestait s'éloigner de Londres, un grief de plus contre le bébé. Les derniers mois furent vraiment difficiles, avec des ennuis de santé l'obligeant à rester allonger la plupart du temps. Elle revint à Londres au mois d'octobre, rejoignant son mari qui ne comprenait pas du tout les douleurs de sa femme et espérait seulement avoir le fils tant attendu.</p>
<p>Elle attendait sa libération avec hâte, Kreattur la servait fidèlement soulageant le mieux qu'il pouvait ses souffrances, mais elle n'attendait qu'une chose : se débarrasser enfin de cet enfant en elle. Elle ne l'aimait certainement pas et n'était presque pas loin de le haïr.</p>
<p>Le 3 novembre marqua enfin la fin de ce calvaire. L'accouchement lui parût une éternité. Elle était épuisée, douloureuse, mais libre de cet enfant qu'elle avait porté et subit !</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Un fils, c'était un fils. Son devoir était accompli, elle se sentait extrêmement fière d'elle-même. Elle pourrait enfin se reposer.</p>
<p>Les médicomages prirent ce fils si attendu, le nettoyèrent, affirmèrent à la mère qu'il était magnifique et le prirent pour l'emmener à sa nourrice et à son père qui attendait impatiemment de rencontrer son Sirius.</p>
<p>Sa mère l'avait à peine regardé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Somewhere over the rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me revoilà assez vite :D<br/>Ce texte a été écrit en 2h30 (en retard) pour les 24h du Fof.</p><p>Il répond à trois thèmes : Maman a dit - En observant la pluie tomber et De toutes les couleurs.<br/>Pour tout vous avouer, c'est en voyant le thème Maman a dit, que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je commence enfin ce recueil.</p><p>Discaimer : Le titre vient de la chanson du même nom de Israel Kamakawiwo'ole</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Somewhere over the rainbow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Bluebirds fly and the dreams that you dare to,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why, oh, why can't I ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La pluie battait inlassablement les carreaux en un doux manège, un cliquetis permanent qui empêchait Sirius de s'endormir. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Il a passé la matinée assis à une table pour travailler, il n'est pas fatigué et voudrait courir, jouer, se dépenser. Il n'a aucune envie de faire cette sieste que sa mère leur impose tous les jours. Le petit a du mal à rester enfermé toute la journée dans cette maison, il ressent déjà fortement un besoin de liberté et de grand air.</p><p>Il se lève brusquement de son lit, il en a marre de rester immobile ainsi. Il traîne péniblement une chaise jusqu'à sa fenêtre qu'il ouvre en grand remplissant la pièce d'une grande bouffée d'air frais salvatrice. L'enfant respire profondément, il se sent déjà moins oppressé. Il reste un long moment assis devant sa fenêtre à regarder la pluie tomber. Il s'imagine être une goutte d'eau tombant du ciel, ruisselant le long de cette rue lugubre de Londres, il pourrait ainsi parcourir une si grande distance, s'écouler à perte de vue vers des territoires qu'il ne connaît pas où il pourrait vivre des grandes aventures comme dans ses livres de contes.</p><p>Alors que la pluie tombe encore un pâle rayon de soleil vient lui chatouiller le visage avant de se mettre à jouer sur son parquet. Le petit garçon ravi relève la tête et ce qu'il observe l'intrigue fortement. L'averse ne s'est pas arrêtée et ondule joyeusement autour des quelques rayons de soleil. Au-dessus des tristes toits londoniens, un arc gigantesque et de toutes les couleurs est apparu, si brillant qu'il semble créer sa propre lumière. Sirius a l'impression qu'en tendant le bras il pourrait le toucher. Il voudrait bien courir sur les toits jusqu'à atteindre cette arche mystérieuse. En montant dessus il a l'impression qu'il pourrait aller toucher le ciel.</p><p>Sa curiosité est la plus forte. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, il se décide à appeler doucement Kreattur. L'elfe de maison apparaît dans un craquement sinistre et s'incline devant le jeune Black.</p><hr/><p>« Le jeune maître m'a appelé ? Le jeune maître devait dormir, la maîtresse l'a ordonné. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Il devrait refermer la fenêtre, retourner dans son lit et dormir ou la maîtresse et le maître seront mécontent. Le jeune maître Regulus dort lui.</p><p>- J'ai essayé Kreattur… je n'arrive pas à dormir, mais maman n'en saura rien. Je ne fais même pas de bêtises.</p><p>- Le jeune maître ne fait pas ce que la maîtresse a dit. Le jeune maître ne veut pas lui obéir.</p><p>- Kreattur, je vais retourner me coucher mais d'abord dis-moi : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce grand arc si coloré là-bas ?</p><p>- C'est un arc-en-ciel jeune maître.</p><p>- Est-ce que c'est magique ? Est-ce qu'on peut le toucher ?</p><p>- Non jeune maître, un arc-en-ciel est une illusion qui apparaît quand il y a du soleil et de la pluie en même temps. C'est uniquement de la lumière. Je dois y aller jeune maître, je dois finir le ménage pour la maîtresse, le jeune maître devrait fermer sa fenêtre et retourner dormir. »</p><p>.</p><p>L'elfe de maison commence à connaître Sirius, il le regarde remettre la chaise à sa place et remonter dans son lit, ce n'est qu'une fois sûr que le garçon est bien installé pour une sieste qu'il disparaît enfin dans un craquement. Il ne le connaît visiblement pas assez. Aussitôt l'elfe disparu, le garçon se relève d'un bond et retourne devant la fenêtre. Qu'importe si cet arc-en-ciel n'est que de la lumière, il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et il aimerait tant s'en approcher et essayer de le saisir.</p><p>Il décide de passer le temps autrement. Il sort doucement de sa chambre et s'avance lentement dans le couloir. Ses parents lui reprochent souvent d'être bruyant et il est vrai que quand il joue, pleure ou rie, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié mais quand il le veut il sait aussi être extrêmement discret. Il s'avance à pas feutrés dans le couloir prenant bien garde à ne pas faire craquer le vieux parquet. Ses deux parents sont absents mais si Kreattur le surprend en dehors de sa chambre il le répétera à sa mère et il sera puni. Il fait particulièrement attention dans les escaliers, ce sont eux qui grincent le plus. Il arrive enfin devant la salle d'étude et rentre silencieusement dans la pièce. Il fouille dans les tiroirs et sort des feuilles et tous les rayons de couleurs qu'il trouve. Il s'éloigne de son bureau pour se coucher sur le sol et il commence son dessin. Il s'applique, recommençant plusieurs fois, sans faire attention au temps qui passe.</p><p>Il est brusquement interrompu par Regulus qui entre en trottinant dans la pièce. Le petit court dans les bras de son grand frère.</p><p>« Sirius ! Pourquoi tu t'es caché ? Kreattur a dit que tu ne dormais pas et qu'il fallait te trouver.</p><p>- J'ai fait un dessin, regarde !</p><p>- C'est quoi ?</p><p>- C'est un arc-en-ciel ça. Et là c'est moi. »</p><p>L'enfant a reproduit fidèlement ce qu'il imaginait. Le dessin montre les toits de la ville sous la pluie, un gigantesque arc-en-ciel les surplombant. Au centre du dessin, il s'est représenté courant sur l'arc, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p>« Je vais l'offrir à maman quand elle rentrera.</p><p>- Mais maman a dit qu'on devait dormir, pas faire des dessins.</p><p>- Mais j'y arrive pas… Peut-être qu'elle aimera mon cadeau. »</p><p>Les deux garçons sortent de la pièce et rejoignent Kreattur dans le salon. L'elfe ne manque pas de rouspéter et de répéter que le jeune maître Sirius est trop désobéissant. Le petit s'excuse et les deux frères s'installent chacun dans un coin du salon, jouant dans le calme et le silence sous la surveillance de l'elfe.</p><p>Walburga rentre peu longtemps après. Ses enfants courent immédiatement l'accueillir, elle les repousse avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent et se contente de leur poser froidement la main sur la tête.</p><p>« Sirius, Regulus, je vous aie déjà dit de ne pas courir ainsi. Kreattur, est-ce qu'ils ont été sages pendant mon absence ?</p><p>- Le jeune maître Regulus a été très sage, maîtresse, il a fait tout ce que vous vouliez. Le jeune maître Regulus est toujours très sage.</p><p>- C'est bien Regulus, retourne jouer.</p><p>- Le jeune maître Sirius a été très désobéissant. Il a refusé plusieurs fois de dormir, il est même sorti de sa chambre.</p><p>- Sirius, qu'as-tu fait encore ? J'espère que tu n'es pas à nouveau allé réveiller Regulus !</p><p>- Non maman.</p><p>- Tu as encore fait des bêtises, tu as cassé tes jouets ?</p><p>- Non maman. J'ai regardé la pluie et l'arc-en-ciel.</p><p>- Pourquoi es-tu sorti de ta chambre ?</p><p>- J'ai fait un dessin… pour toi maman.</p><p>- Sirius, ton père et moi te l'avons déjà dit, tu dois faire ce qu'on te dit et je t'avais demandé de faire la sieste, pas de faire des dessins. Tu es puni. Retourne dans ta chambre où tu resteras jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher et bien évidemment tu n'auras pas de goûter.</p><p>- Oui maman… »</p><p>Le petit garçon contient à grand peine ses larmes et fait demi-tour en trainant les pieds. Sa mère l'interpelle une dernière fois.</p><p>« Sirius où as-tu mis le dessin ?</p><p>- Dans la salle d'étude, maman. Tu vas le regarder ? ajoute-t-il avec un lueur d'espoir dans la voix.</p><p>- Je vais le jeter Sirius, maintenant monte »</p><hr/><p>Lorsqu'il atteint sa chambre, il a cessé de retenir ses pleurs depuis longtemps. Il se jette sur son lit et se vide en larmes amères. Il finit finalement par se relever, les yeux rouges et gonflés. La pluie n'a toujours pas cessé et continue à frapper la fenêtre, le soleil a disparu pour laisser place au brouillard qui englouti la citée de mystère.</p><p>Sirius traîne à nouveau sa chaise et s'installe sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il aimerait vraiment pouvoir être une goutte de pluie et s'écouler loin d'ici.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emulations nocturnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cet OS a été écrit  sur les thèmes "Adelphie et ça t'apprendra la survie" (Pour ceux qui comme moi ne connaissait pas : l'adelphie c'est le mot neutre pour fratrie ou sororité) </p><p>Petit précision pour le chapitre : au niveau âge j'imagine ici que Sirius a eu 7 ans et que Regulus en a encore 5 (ils ont 1 an et demi d'écart).<br/>Pour les occupations des sorciers avant Poudlard, JKR n'a jamais donné beaucoup d'informations, donc j'imagine qu'ils faisaient l'école à la maison et que ce n'était pas seulement leur mère qui s'en occupait mais aussi des Sang-Pur moins riches et connus, et souvent non mariée et sans enfant.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de son petit frère, tout en étant comme d'habitude extrêmement silencieux ne faisant que très légèrement grincer la porte de la pièce. Le petit garçon sortit néanmoins immédiatement la tête de sous sa couette, preuve qu'il ne dormait pas non plus. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et fit signe à son aîné de le rejoindre, ce dernier s'exécutant immédiatement sans se faire prier.</p><p>« Sirius, désolé je n'ai pas réussi à te prendre à manger pendant le repas. Maman et Papa n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Tu ne veux pas que je me demande à Kreattur ?</p><p>- Non, il répétera tout à Maman et je serais à nouveau puni…</p><p>- Oui mais si je demande pour moi, il ne dira peut-être rien. Il m'aime bien, il ne me dit jamais rien de méchant.</p><p>- Il devinera que c'est pour moi Reg. Tant pis, je n'aurais pas faim !</p><p>- Kreattur avait fait un gratatin c'était très très bon.</p><p>- Regulus… d'abord on dit un gratin pas un gratatin et puis ce n'est pas très gentil de parler du repas comme ça devant moi…</p><p>- Mais tu as dit que tu n'avais pas faim ?!</p><p>- Ce n'est pas vrai Regulus… bien sûr que si j'ai faim… je n'ai rien mangé depuis midi, je n'ai même pas eu de goûter.</p><p>- Sirius, dit pourquoi tu as essayé de sortir de la maison cette après-midi ? Je n'avais jamais vu Maman aussi énervée.</p><p>- C'est pas vrai, elle s'était énervée comme ça aussi quand j'avais jeté le vase de notre grande tante Belvina dans la cage d'escalier.</p><p>- C'est vrai… mais je m'en souviens pas trop. Mais Sirius, pourquoi tu as voulu partir ? Tu n'étais pas bien dans la maison ? »</p><p>Sirius poussa un grand soupir et prit une petite moue boudeuse.</p><p>« Je n'avais pas très envie de travailler Reg. Il y avait un grand soleil dehors, et j'entendait des enfants rire. Par la fenêtre j'ai vu qu'ils jouaient au ballon. Je voulais juste aller jouer avec eux un petit moment. Je serais revenu ensuite promis, et j'aurais fait mes devoirs comme Maman voulait.</p><p>- C'était des sorciers ces enfants ? demanda innocemment le plus jeune.</p><p>- Je sais pas… tu crois qu'il faut être sorcier pour jouer au ballon ?</p><p>- Au Qiddich oui… et puis Maman dit tout le temps qu'il ne faut parler qu'au sorcier.</p><p>- On dit Quidditch Reg. Mais je ne sais même pas voler encore, là il jouait juste avec un ballon par terre. Et puis c'est bizarre… pourquoi je ne pourrais pas leur parler même s'ils ne sont pas sorciers ? Je ne fais pas encore de magie moi non plus…</p><p>- Moi je préfère faire ce que Maman dit quand même. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être privé de repas. Je ne sais pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir faim. »</p><p>Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux frères que le cadet rompit à nouveau :</p><p>« Sirius, j'ai pas sommeil. Tu peux me lire une histoire si te pait ?</p><p>- On dit s'il te plaît Reg, avec deux l. Installe toi, j'attrape un livre. »</p><p>Magnanime, au lieu d'une seule, le garçon lut à son frère ses deux histoires préférés : « Le jeune Simplice et la forêt parlante » et « La princesse au château endormi ». Les contes finit les deux garçons restèrent un moment couché l'un à côté de l'autre dans le grand lit du cadet. Cette fois-ci Sirius reprit la parole en premier.</p><p>« Regulus… tu crois que Papa et Maman nous aime ?</p><p>- Je comprends pas trop Sirius… j'aime Papa et Maman, ça veut dire qu'eux doivent m'aimer aussi non ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas Reg… Dans le conte de Simplice, quand il s'en va… ses parents sont tristes et inquiets. Tout à l'heure quand j'ai essayé de sortir, Maman était juste en colère. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste du tout.</p><p>- Elle ne pouvait pas être triste tu n'étais pas parti ! Tu as juste essayé</p><p>- Mais les parents de la princesse qui dort… ils sont tristes aussi qu'elle dorme tout le temps. Moi c'est quand je suis réveillé que Maman est triste. Elle veut tout le temps me faire dormir.</p><p>- Mais la princesse du conte, quand elle est réveillée ils disent qu'elle est très gentille et très sage… Toi tu n'es jamais sage Sirius… c'est peut-être pour ça que Maman préfère quand tu dors.</p><p>- Reg, pourquoi Maman et Papa ne nous font jamais de câlins ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas Sirius… c'est toi mon grand frère, c'est toi qui dois répondre à mes questions. Peut-être qu'on n'a plus le droit de faire des câlins quand on est adulte…</p><p>- C'est bête un adulte alors.</p><p>- Sirius ?</p><p>- Oui Reg ?</p><p>- J'aime bien quand tu me fais des câlins.</p><p>- Moi aussi j'aime bien Regulus.</p><p>- Tu as raison ça doit pas être drôle d'être un adulte.</p><p>- Regulus ?</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Hier j'ai lu une histoire. Ça parlait d'un petit garçon qui n'était pas très sage et qui énervait tout le temps ses parents. Au bout d'un moment, ils en ont eu tellement marre, qu'ils sont allé abandonner leur fils dans la forêt. Le pauvre petit garçon s'est retrouvé perdu tout seul dans les bois, au milieu des bêtes sauvages, un loup a essayé de le manger un soir de pleine lune et finalement le petit garçon est devenu le premier loup-garou.</p><p>- Je n'aime pas cette histoire, elle fait peur…</p><p>- Tu crois que si je continue à ne pas être sage les parents iront m'abandonner en forêt ?</p><p>- Ils ne peuvent pas, il n'y a pas de forêt dans Londres.</p><p>- Oui mais dans deux semaines on va chez Grand-Père Pollux et Grand-Mère Irma, il y a une grande forêt pas très loin de la maison. L'année dernière Tante Cassiopea m'a dit qu'il y avait pleins de loups et de chiens sauvages dans la campagne.</p><p>- Sirius, je n'ai pas très envie que tu deviennes un loup-garou</p><p>- Moi non plus… et puis c'est l'hiver, il va faire froid la nuit dans la forêt.</p><p>- Tu devrais être sage alors…</p><p>- Mais si c'était trop tard … Je crois que j'aurais vraiment peur tout seul la nuit dans une forêt…»</p><p>Les deux enfants restèrent à nouveau silencieux plusieurs minutes, plongés dans leurs pensées. Regulus finit par se redresser d'un coup et fit un grand sourire à son frère.</p><p>« Je sais Sirius ! On va t'apprendre comment survivre tout seul dans une forêt !</p><p>- Tu crois que ça s'apprend ça ?</p><p>- Papa et Grand-Père connaissent tout ils doivent bien savoir !</p><p>- Je n'ai pas très envie de leur demander… c'est Papa qui veut m'abandonner dans une forêt, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille m'aider.</p><p>- Oui mais ils disent tout le temps qu'ils ont tout appris dans les livres. On à cas chercher dans la bibiotlèque !</p><p>- On dit une bibliothèque Reg… Mais oui tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. On pourra commencer demain ! Mamam sera contente de voir qu'on travaille ! Maintenant je devrais te laisser dormir Regulus. Si tu es fatigué demain Maman va encore deviner que je suis venu te voir et je vais me faire gronder…</p><p>- Sirius ?</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- J'ai peur qu'un loup-garou vienne me manger dans la nuit… tu peux me lire une nouvelle histoire s'il te plaît ?»</p><p>oOo</p><p>Le lendemain Walburga Black fut effectivement extrêmement satisfaite de voir que Sirius se leva avec un bel air contrit sur le visage, il mangea son petit déjeuner en silence et une fois fini, lui expliqua gentiment qu'il aimerait bien étudier les plantes et animaux magiques et qu'il aimerait travailler dans la bibliothèque ce matin. Surprise par cette demande et par l'air vraiment innocent de son fils, elle chercha un moment quelle calamité il pourrait encore inventer, mais décida pour une fois de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, il n'avait sûrement pas envie d'être à nouveau privé de repas aujourd'hui.</p><p>Elle laissa donc ses deux fils se diriger vers la bibliothèque, Regulus avec ses cahiers d'études et d'activités habituels, Sirius avec un énorme carnet et une trousse. Au moins, elle pourrait travailler calmement dans son bureau ce matin, elle avait une importante réception à organiser pour le Nouvel An. Kreattur passerait les surveiller régulièrement et Leonora Nott venait les voir cette après-midi, elle lui dirait s'ils avaient bel et bien avancé leurs études.</p><p>oOo</p><p>« Première étape du plan s'introduire dans la bibliothèque accomplie ! Passons à la deuxième étape : trouvez les livres sur la survie en forêt !</p><p>- Je peux t'aider ?</p><p>- Tu ne sais pas lire Reg… Je préfère que tu avances ton cahier d'étude, sinon Maman va croire que je t'ai empêché de travailler.</p><p>- Mais je veux t'aider moi… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mordre par un loup dans une forêt…</p><p>- Commence par travailler, je te dirais quand j'aurais trouvé ce que tu peux faire pour m'aider. »</p><p>La matinée du garçon fut pour une fois extrêmement productive. Il trouve un rayon botanique, un rayon faune sauvage (il avait aussi sorti un dictionnaire pour savoir ce que voulait dire faune), un autre aventure mais malheureusement aucun s'appelant techniques de survie. Il sélectionna plusieurs livres dont les titres lui paraissaient intéressant. Il s'amusa beaucoup à déplacer et escalader l'échelle pour en attraper certains et laissa Regulus en récupérer plusieurs pour qu'il s'amuse lui aussi. Il alla vite en cacher quelque uns sous son lit pour que sa mère ne se doute de rien et pour qu'il puisse continuer à travailler le soir ou quand il était puni dans sa chambre. Il commença par faire une liste des plantes et des animaux qu'il avait le plus de chance de rencontrer dans le Staffordshire à cette époque de l'année. A ce moment, il autorisa Regulus à faire des dessins des plantes et bêtes en question pour qu'il « s'entraîne à les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil ». Non pas que les dessins soient très ressemblants, mais au moins le petit avait l'impression de l'aider. Leur matinée fut plutôt efficace. Regulus avait bel et bien avancé son cahier. Sirius avait pris de belles notes dans son carnet et les montra à Leonora en lui expliquant qu'il voulait profiter des vacances chez ses grands-parents pour aiguiser son sens de l'observation. Le soir dans sa chambre il fit une liste de toutes les choses qu'il devrait apprendre d'ici deux semaines et la montra à son frère le lendemain.</p><p>« Tu penses que Kreattur acceptera de t'apprendre à faire du feu ?</p><p>- Je crois pas… en plus il le fait avec de la magie. Je pensais que je pouvais me lever la nuit pour essayer d'en faire.</p><p>- Comment tu veux apprendre à attraper des lapins ?</p><p>- Je sais pas trop… je pensais peut-être commencer par essayer d'attraper des araignées.</p><p>- Tu devras vraiment manger des vers et des feuilles ? C'est dégoûtant !</p><p>- C'est pas sûr mais je préfère m'entraîner quand même.</p><p>- Pour les feuilles il y a toujours les plantes de Maman, mais pour les vers tu vas faire comment ?</p><p>- Les araignées ?</p><p>- Beurk….</p><p>- Reg ?</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Tu ne veux pas t'entraîner avec moi ?</p><p>- Je n'ai pas envie de manger des araignées Sirius.</p><p>- Mais ça pourrait t'être utile d'apprendre la survie non ?</p><p>- Je suis toujours sage Sirius, Maman ne me laissera jamais dans la forêt.</p><p>- D'accord… Regulus, quand les parents m'auront abandonné, tu pourras déposer un pot à l'entrée de la forêt ? J'en aurais besoin pour faire fondre de la neige dedans.</p><p>- D'accord ! »</p><p>oOo</p><p>Les deux semaines si redoutées s'écoulèrent étonnamment vite, tant pour les garçons que pour leur parents qui s'étonnèrent vraiment du calme de leur aîné ces derniers temps. Ils s'étonnaient également de le voir si peu enthousiaste de partir chez ses grands-parents, lui qui était toujours si content de quitter Londres pour rejoindre la campagne. Toujours est-il que ces vacances se passèrent étonnamment bien. Sirius ne se disputa presque pas avec ses cousines, il ne cassa presque rien et ne rata que cinq siestes pour aller courir dans la neige.</p><p>Le jour de leur départ, alors qu'ils étaient assis devant la cheminée, Regulus offrit à son frère un sourire lumineux et lui chuchota à l'oreille :</p><p>« Tu vois Sirius, on s'est trompé les parents n'ont jamais voulu t'abandonner dans la forêt !</p><p>- Je ne sais pas… peut-être qu'ils savent qu'avec la neige, leurs empreintes seront trop faciles à suivre. Je préfère continuer mes recherches de survie. Je pense qu'ils attendent l'été. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Black as night, black as coal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour bonjour<br/>Encore un nouvel OS pour lequel vous pouvez remercier les nuits du Fof (lien sur mon profil, je réponds au MP, toussa toussa). Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème "Armoire".</p>
<p>Attention, ce n'est pas joyeux, joyeux.<br/>Disclaimer : Titre issu de la chanson Paint it Black des Rolling Stones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Black as night, black as coal</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Il avait encore cassé un vase… que son père avait réparé en un seul mouvement de baguette agacé. Le petit garçon était parti en courant dans la cuisine, avait retourné tous les tiroirs et brisé plusieurs assiettes avant de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre, des larmes de rage commençant à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. Derrière lui il entendait Regulus qui commençait également à pleurer, de peur pour sa part, tandis que sa mère se mettait à hurler de colère et que son père montait les escaliers. Le garçon, accroupi au pied de son lit se mit à trembler, par crainte de ce qui allait arriver.</p>
<p>Le caprice était stupide. Il ne voulait pas aller manger chez sa grande tante Cassiopea, elle lui faisait peur… Le repas allait durer des heures. Il allait s'ennuyer et ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il emmène des jouets. Il avait explosé. A seulement cinq ans, il contenait mal ses émotions et ses accès de colère étaient déjà impressionnants. Mais aussi soudainement qu'elle était montée, sa rage retombait, remplacée par la terreur à mesure qu'il entendait les pas de son père se rapprocher.</p>
<p>Il entra soudainement dans la chambre de son fils, ses traits habituellement placides et aristocratiques déformés par la colère. Il releva son fils d'une main en l'agrippant brutalement par le poignet et le gifla violemment. Sirius sanglotait et tentait de s'excuser entre deux pleurs. Il avait mal, sa joue le brûlait, il avait l'impression que son poignet allait se briser et il craignait la suite de la punition. Sans prêter attention aux gémissement de son fils, Orion le traîna hors de sa chambre puis tout le long du couloir, avant de s'arrêter devant une vieille armoire en chêne massif qui trônait là. Les sanglots du petit reprirent de plus belle.</p>
<p>« Papa, pardon, pardon. S'il te plaît, arrête. S'il te plaît, je serais sage.</p>
<p>– Ne te fatigue pas Sirius ! Tu ne voulais pas venir, aucun problème, tu resteras ici jusqu'à notre retour. »</p>
<p>Il le jeta sans ménagement et ferma la porte avec sa magie laissant Sirius en larmes et terrorisé dans l'armoire. Elle était plutôt grande, il tenait sans problème dedans, il pouvait même bouger et se déplacer légèrement. Mais elle était noire, si noire. Seul un mince filet de lumière au ras du sol se devinait à peine.</p>
<p>Il paniquait complètement. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Il voulait bien faire tout ce que ses parents lui demandaient, tout plutôt que rester enfermer ici. Il voulait sortir. Il avait encore si mal à la joue et au poignet. Sa respiration s'accélérait, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait d'air.</p>
<p>« Maman, Papa… Kreattur… ouvrez-moi… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… s'il vous plaît, sanglotait-il, appuyé contre la porte »</p>
<p>Et si le monde extérieur avait cessé d'exister quand la porte s'était refermée ? Si le noir venait l'engloutir ?... Il avait tant de mal à respirer entre ses pleurs et sa panique, il n'émettait plus que des grands hoquets affolés, aspirant tout l'air qu'il arrivait à trouver. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il avait tellement peur de disparaître dans ce noir. Il lui semblait que les parois commençaient à se refermer sur lui, qu'elles allaient venir l'écraser. Sa terreur redoubla de plus belle, il sentait un immense poids sur sa poitrine qui l'oppressait et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il se mit à tambouriner violemment sur la porte.</p>
<p>« Maman, maman ! Papa ! S'il-vous-plaît ! S'il vous plaît… Maman… j'ai peur »</p>
<p>Il continuait à frapper inlassablement, de manière désespérée. Il se mit ensuite à gratter le bois, espérant absurdement arriver un créer un trou, à faire réapparaître la lumière. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il passa ainsi à gratter, pleurant de douleur et de terreur, continuant dans ses sanglots à appeler doucement ses parents ou Kreattur. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ses doigts qui commençaient à saigner. Il voulait juste arriver à détruire cette prison de chêne massif qui l'étouffait, qui le terrorisait. Il finit par tomber dans un état second, prostré contre cette porte, tremblant, sanglotant, respirant par à-coups. Il ne se rendait pas compte de son estomac qui commençait à se tordre douloureusement, de son poignet qui le brûlait encore terriblement, de ses yeux qui semblaient prêt à s'enflammer, secs et gonflés par tant de pleurs, de sa gorge asséchée. Il continuait à trembler, il ne se rendait compte de rien, mis à part ce noir effrayant qui l'engloutissait.</p>
<p>Il resta des heures ainsi avant qu'enfin sa famille ne rentre. Ils ne vinrent pas le délivrer tout de suite, mais entendant le bruit de leurs discussions plus loin dans la maison, il n'eut même pas la force de se remettre à hurler ou tambouriner contre la porte. Il se contenta de reprendre ses sanglots suppliants. Sa mère finit enfin par venir le délivrer, elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et le sortit sans ménagement, sans s'attendrir devant l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait tant envie de se blottir dans ses bras, qu'elle le rassure et le console, mais elle se contenta de l'emmener à nouveau dans sa chambre.</p>
<p>« J'espère que cela te servira de leçon ! lui lança-t-elle abruptement. Tu resteras également dans ta chambre ce soir. Kreattur t'apportera de l'eau. »</p>
<p>Sirius ne dit rien, sécha ses larmes d'un geste brusque et décidant finalement d'ignorer sa mère, il s'avança faiblement et maladroitement jusqu'à sa fenêtre. A cet instant, il avait juste besoin de voir que la lumière existait encore.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dans mon esprit, ce chapitre est très fortement au chapitre <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721819/chapters/59757931"><em>Le noir où s'engloutissent notre foi, nos lois </em></a>de mon recueil <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721819/chapters/59757670#workskin"><span class="u">Avaient-ils été trop heureux ?</span></a> si jamais ça vous intéresse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même :) Et que ça vous paraît crédible (étant un chouia claustrophobe j'ai essayé de m'inspirer de mon vécu, mais bon heureusement je n'ai jamais été enfermée dans un placard à 5 ans).</p>
<p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<br/>Et cœur sur vous !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>